


Armoured Dragon: Gesture

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Apologies [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: With Blake thoroughly enthralled, Jaune's protective instincts for all of RWBY are triggered, and he thinks the best way to protect them is to conquer them.  Pyrrha knows how much he cares for them, (and worries about them), and is all to eager to help him.Armoured Dragon (Arkos, Dragonslayer, Greek Fire)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Apologies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545826
Kudos: 10





	Armoured Dragon: Gesture

Yang: *walks up to RWBY's room*

Pyrrha: If you could come with me?

Yang: Uh, yeah, sure. What's up, Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: *opens the door to JNPR's room and waves Yang inside*

Yang: *walks into JNPR's room, seeing Jaune seated on his bed*

Pyrrha: *walks up to her own bed*

Yang: *follows Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *gestures to her bed, and they both sit down*

Yang: So, what's up, Vomit Boy?

Jaune: If you are looking to me to answers, you won't find any.

Pyrrha: What's up is that you are going to be Jaune's lover.

Yang: I'm going to what?

Pyrrha: *puts her hand on the small of Yang's back and gently pushes her forward*

Yang: *finds herself moving off the bed to kneel on the ground*

Pyrrha: You see, Jaune has an especial fondness for you girls, and I'm going to see that it's satisfied.

Yang: Who's saying I'm going to?..

Pyrrha: *places her hand on the back of Yang's head and moves it towards Jaune's crotch*

Pyrrha: Now is hardly the time for talk.

* * *

Yang: *swallows and pulls away*

Pyrrha: You're just going to leave him exposed like that?

Yang: *puts Jaune away and zips him up*

Yang: *stands up*

Yang: *makes to step away, but finds Jaune holding her hand*

Jaune: *pulls Yang onto the bed beside him and places his arm over her shoulder*

Jaune: *kisses her on the head*

Pyrrha: *stands up from her bed, hunches over, and kisses Yang deeply*

Pyrrha: *sits down on her bed*

Pyrrha: Now, do you realize just how much fondness Jaune has for you girls?

Yang: I honestly don't know. I mean, he always... seems to care... about us... even if he doesn't... join us... Holy shit, Vomit Boy loves us.

Pyrrha: He has a lot of love to give, and you girls are the ones who wants to give it to.

Yang: And?.. what about you?

Pyrrha: I get more than enough love from him. I'm also quite accomodating.

Yang: *looks at her questioningly*

Pyrrha: He has a strong desire to protect you.

Yang: Not that we need protecting, but... yeah... we tend to do things without telling anyone...

Pyrrha: It is quite trying for him. Vexing, even.

Yang: So, you want us to let him protect us... and the best way was by having me suck his cock.

Jaune: Oh, don't worry, you'll be doing a lot more than that.

Yang: When did you get those balls?

Jaune: I have been keeping a respectful distance. What Pyrrha says is true, but that doesn't mean I have a right to just come into your lives and control you.

Pyrrha: Unless you let him.

Yang: This is all kind of heady... cloying in the back of my throat... Ha... ha... yeah... Anyways... Jaune wants to take care of us, and Pyrrha wants him to. I can't exactly speak to my team, nor, you know...

Pyrrha: We already have an understanding with Blake.

Yang: *eyes wide*

Jaune: With Blake it's more cuddly and relaxing. With you, I'm expecting a demon in the sheets.

Yang: *swallows*

Yang: I'll be your demon. I'll be your dragon, but Ruby and Weiss are up to you... and... good luck with the ice queen...

Jaune: Simple rules, you come when I call, unless it interferes with your team. You don't go anywhere unless you tell me.

Pyrrha: Even if it's with your team.

Yang: You want me to spy?

Jaune: In short, yes. I don't want you catching any more trains without me.

Yang: That was one time, and we had no idea there was going to be a train there.

Jaune: And you had a trained huntsman with you. You still could have told us before everything went wrong.

Yang: Like when Ruby fell down the the hole.

Jaune: *breathes in and out deeply*

Jaune: Yes, like when Ruby falls into mysterious holes. I promise we will drop everything to come and help you.

Pyrrha: We love you girls almost as much as Jaune does. If he tells us to, we would love to dive in head first to save you girls from whatever trouble you got yourself into.

Jaune: You must also be exclusive, between me, Pyrrha, and any girls that have so far joined us.

Yang: And just how many?..

Jaune: My current intentions are RWBY. Your team is wonderful together, and I would hate for anything to come between you.

Yang: Except you.

Jaune: I hope to be a uniter, not a divider.

Yang: And you'll... talk to us... before adding anyone?..

Jaune: Of course. I'm not a tyrant.

Yang: Just so we're clear...

Jaune: *squeezes her tightly and kisses her on the head*

Jaune: I love you girls, and want to see you always together. RWBY was meant to be together.

Yang: And what about JNPR?

Pyrrha: We would follow him to the end of Remnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189168912500/armoured-dragon-gesture) Tumblog.


End file.
